Une Saint Valentin comme les autres ?
by Kiba31
Summary: C'est a Saint Valentin. Kiba deprime. Qui va lui remonter le moral? Kibatenten on parle pas assez de ce couple !


**Saint Valentin**

_**Ce Fanfic se passe un an et demi après l'actuelle vraie histoire de Naruto**_

**Kiba se promenait dans les rues de Konoha. Il était d'humeur maussade, car aujourd'hui c'était…**

**LA SAINT VALENTIN !**

**Donc Kiba était déprimé, car tout le monde était heureux, tout le monde, sauf lui !**

**Il aurait pu se convaincre que sa ne l'intéressais pas, comme certaines de ces connaissances (hein Shikamaru ?) le seul problème est que, à quatorze ans, on s'y intéresse…**

**Kiba alla taper dans un mur, qu'il défonça (il est devenu très fort un an après), laissant derrière lui une vieille femme au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, et une foule de personnes perplexes.**

**Kiba : Foutu jour ! C'est nul la Saint Valentin ! Pas vrai Akamaru ?**

**Akamaru n'approuva pas, il était en train de renifler le derrière d'une femelle.**

**Kiba (donne un coup de pied à Akamaru) : Grrrr toi aussi tu t'y mets !**

**Akamaru regarda son maître bizarrement.**

**Kiba : Ouais, bon ca va ! Va la retrouver !**

**Akamaru reparti donc.**

**Kiba, au bord du désespoir, s'en alla s'avachir sur un banc.**

**Kiba : Tss…j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me lever aujourd'hui…où de me suicider…au choix…**

**: Tu parle tout seul ?**

**Kiba leva les yeux. Il aperçu une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs portés en macarons, un débardeur rose, et un sourire moqueur.**

**Cette jeune fille n'était autre que Tenten.**

**Kiba : 'lu, Tenten. t'es pas en train de t'éclater avec Neji ? c'est la Saint Valentin pourtant…**

**Tenten : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Faut que t'arête de raconter n'importe quoi ! **

**Kiba : Mais pourtant…enfin je pensais…**

**Tenten : Et bah non, tu t'es planté !**

**Kiba : Grrr…**

**Tenten : tu veux qu'on bouge un peu ? Là t'es affalé sur un banc en plein milieux de la rue, et tout el monde te regarde bizarrement. Et si tu es la personne qui a détruit le mur devant lequel je suis passé tout à l'heure, il vaudrait mieux ne pas trainer dans le coin.**

**Kiba : Ouais t'as sans doute raison.**

**Tenten : On va où ?**

**Kiba : où tu veut…**

**Tenten : tu déprime, toi…**

**Kiba : décidément, tu es très forte…quelle déduction.**

**Tenten : Ouais t'as vu ?**

**Kiba : Tss…**

**Tenten souris, puis ils se dirigèrent vers un resto.**

**Tenten : Et sinon…tu pense à quelqu'un en particulier pour la Saint Valentin ?**

**Kiba : Nan. Les filles sont des plaies. (Influence de Shikamaru en foooorce)**

**Tenten eu un air triste quelques secondes, puis se ressaisie.**

**Tenten : Tu n'as remarqué vraiment personne alors ?**

**Kiba : Non. De toute façon, je me prendrais un gros râteau. Je joue le dur sûr de lui pour cacher un manque de confiance en moi justement.**

**Tenten : Sérieux ?**

**Kiba : Ouais. Le dit à personne.**

**Tenten (moqueuse) : Pourquoi t'as honte ?**

**Kiba : Rooh ca va !**

**Ils repartirent plus tard, dans la soirée.**

**Tenten : Atchi !**

**Kiba : Tenten ? T'as froid ?**

**Tenten : Un peu.**

**Kiba pris son manteau à capuche (le même qu'un an avant) et le donna à Tenten.**

**Tenten : Gloups ! Mais t'es torse nu ! Tu va choper la crève !**

**Kiba : Je suis résistant t'inquiète.**

**Tenten : Merci en tout cas.**

**Kiba : De rien.**

**Pendant 1 minute ils ne dirent rien en marchant vers je ne sais où.**

**Kiba : Tenten ?**

**Tenten : Oui ?**

**Kiba (rougit) : On va…chez moi ? _(ce n'est pas pervers !)_**

**Tenten : Pas de problème **

**Arrivés chez Kiba, ils s'installèrent.**

**Kiba : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**Tenten : Oui, un chocolat chaud s'il te plait.**

**Kiba se dirigea vers la cuisine.**

**Tenten observa la chambre de Kiba. Un lit mal fait, un bureau plein de photos…elle s'approcha. Elle vit une photo de Kiba, Shino et Hinata, Il tenait Shino Et Hinata amicalement, Shino se débattait et Hinata rougissait.**

**Une autre photo de lui avec Naruto, Chôji et Shikamaru, à moitié bourrés à une fête. Kiba est en train de rigoler bras dessus dessous avec Naruto qui faisait de même, Chôji était affalé sur la table et Shikamaru avait visiblement très mal à la tête… **

**Une autre photo de Kiba et d'Akamaru trainait sur le bureau…**

**Elle continua à fouiller en se disant dans son for intérieur que sa ne se faisait pas…**

**Et elle trouva…une photo d'elle…**

**C'était une photo récente d'elle en train de se battre avec Neji (sauf que Neji avait été coupé !)**

**Tenten : _est-ce que par hasard, Kiba serait…_**

**Kiba : C'est prêt Tenten !**

**Tenten se dépêcha de remettre sa photo à sa place…**

**Tenten : Je regardais…tes photos…**

**Kiba : _j'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu sa photo…_**

**Tenten : Merci pour le chocolat chaud, Kiba.**

**Tenten sourit…Ce sourire fit craquer Kiba.**

**Kiba essaya de se raisonner, de se persuader qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Tenten…**

**Qu'y pouvait-il ? Elle était tellement jolie.**

**En fait ca fait longtemps qu'il l'avait remarquée. D'ailleurs il avait réussi à la prendre en photo, pendant qu'elle combattait Neji.**

**Mais ses yeux marrons pétillants, ses cheveux noirs noués en chignons, son sale caractère…tout lui plaisait en elle…**

**Kiba balaya la pièce du regard, pour voir si elle n'avait pas touché à sa photo, si elle était toujours à sa place.**

**Tenten détourna son attention en lui demandant où étaient ses parents. Il répondit qu'ils étaient en voyage.**

**Tenten : Parle-moi un peu de toi.**

**Kiba : Bah il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Je suis un garçon ordinaire.**

**Tenten : Ah bon, tu trouves ? Moi je n'en suis pas convaincu.**

**Kiba : qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**Tenten : Je pense que tu es moins ordinaire que Neji ou bien Sasuke.**

**Kiba : Ca ne va pas ? À côté d'eux je ne suis rien !**

**Tenten : tu sais, tu me plais d'avantage que ces deux là.**

**Kiba (rougit comme un malade) : Hein ? Je te plais plus que Neji ? J'ai bien entendu ?**

**Tenten (amusée) : oui t'as très bien entendu, Kiba.**

**Kiba (rougissant) : Bon, ben merci.**

**Tenten fixa Kiba. C'était un des rares moments où elle le voyait sans capuche. Il avait des cheveux marron en bataille, ce qui lui plaisait bien. Il avait enfilé un t-shirt en rentrant, noir (banal quoi) et il rougissait encore.**

**Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…**

**Tenten craqua totalement. **

**Tenten : _Ce n'est pas vrai il est vraiment trop chou ce type !_**

**Kiba : _Elle me regarde bizarrement, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?_**

**Tenten : Kiba…**

**Kiba : Oui ?**

**Tenten : Tu sais que t'es trop mignon ?**

**Kiba (rougit comme pas possible) : Argggggg !**

**Tenten : Je suis franche je sais…**

**Kiba : Un de ces jours tu va me faire attraper un arrêt cardiaque.**

**Tenten : Je dis ce que je pense…**

**Kiba : J'aimerais pouvoir être comme toi.**

**Tenten : C'est-à-dire ?**

**Kiba : Pouvoir dire ce que je pense sans me soucier de la réaction de l'autre.**

**Tenten : Ben, fait le maintenant.**

**Kiba : Hein ?**

**Tenten : T'as rien à craindre, je vais pas mal te juger, vas-y.**

**Kiba : Mais…**

**Tenten : Par exemple, dis un truc sur moi que t'as jamais osé me dire de peur que je m'énerve. _(Je vais faire un petit test, on verra si il a le cran d'avouer…)_**

**Kiba : D'accord…je vais être courageux…**

**Tenten : Vas-y soit courageux.**

**Kiba : Je…_Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai les mains moites, mon cœur va exploser, et je tremble…_**

**Tenten : Courage !**

**Kiba : Je…je t'aimeeeee…**

**Tenten reçu un agréable coup dans la poitrine (psychologique le coup --) même si elle si attendait un peu.**

**Tenten : Tss…et ben tu vois quand tu veux !**

**Kiba, au bord de l'évanouissement redressa la tête, étonné que Tenten ne lui ai pas déjà dit le traditionnel « ah non je préfère que l'on reste amis ! »**

**Tenten s'approcha de Kiba (qui lui était toujours au bord de la syncope) et l'embrassa.**

**Kiba était limite dans le coma.**

**Il arriva à surmonter sa paralysie et à lui poser les mains sur la taille, mais sinon il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. **

**Quand ils se séparèrent (Kiba avait l'impression que ça avait duré une éternité) Tenten lâcha juste :**

**« Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Kiba »**

**Kiba : Merci Tenten, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.**

**Tenten sourit.**

**Tenten : Tu vois que ca vaut le coup d'être courageux des fois ?**

**Kiba : Oui, c'est sûr.**

**Tenten : Eh, la photo de moi que t'avais planqué, je l'ai trouvée !**

**Kiba : Arg. **

**Tenten : Ca ma beaucoup touché.**

**Kiba : Ah oui ?**

**Tenten : Oui !**

**Tenten se rapprocha de Kiba et lui fit un gros câlin.**

**Kiba : On va se coucher ?**

**Tenten : Tu compte me retenir ici ?**

**Kiba : Ouaip ! Et tu n'as pas le choix !**

**Tenten (amusée) : Tss…**

**Ils allèrent se coucher, et s'endormirent, enlacés.**

**Ce qui devait être la pire journée de sa vie pour Kiba, s'était transformée en plus beau jour de sa vie.**

**Kiba se réveilla un peu plus tard (il ne trouvait pas le sommeil)**

**Tenten s'était déjà endormie. Qu'elle était jolie les cheveux lâchés…**

**Il lui caressa le visage. Il lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue en lui disant « Dors bien, petit ange »**

**Lui il alla se faire un chocolat chaud. En l'avalant, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. C'est ce moment que choisit Akamaru pour rentrer.**

**Il regarda son maître d'un air (d'autoroute…XDDDD) non, il regarda Kiba du genre « tu devrais arrêter de rêver et tu devrais redresser la tasse… »**

**(Akamaru compris que pour dormir dans la chambre de Kiba ce soir c'était mort.)**

**Kiba ayant fini son chocolat, se dirigea vers sa chambre se disant :**

**« Les prochains jours que je vivrait serons des rêves de 24 heure… »**


End file.
